devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Items
Items are consumable objects that can be used during gameplay to heal the player or ward off and damage enemies. They are usually obtained by being purchased from a Divinity Statue, though there are some hidden throughout the games' missions. In Devil May Cry, they will reappear on subsequent playthroughs, while in the other games they can only be found once per difficulty. Vital Star The Vital Star is a green star-shaped stone made through alchemy. In each game, it will revitalize a set amount of the player's vitality if used, and it comes in small, medium, and large sizes. A large star will restore all of the player's vitality''Devil May Cry, '''Items — Vital Star': "A rare stone that revitalizes energy."Devil May Cry 2, Item File — Vital Star L: "A special stone with vital force that recovers a large amount of vitality."Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Item File — Vital Star L: "A spiritual stone made using alchemy. This greatly revitalizes lost life power."Devil May Cry 4, Item File — Vital Star L: "A spiritual stone made using alchemy. This greatly revitalizes lost life power.", while a medium will only restore half''Devil May Cry 4, '''Item File — Vital Star M': "A spiritual stone made using alchemy. This moderately revitalizes lost life power.", and a small will only restore a quarter.Devil May Cry 2, Item File — Vital Star S: "A special stone with vital force that recovers a small amount of vitality."Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Item File — Vital Star S: "A spiritual stone made using alchemy. This slightly revitalizes lost life power."Devil May Cry 4, Item File — Vital Star S: "A spiritual stone made using alchemy. This slightly revitalizes lost life power." The large stars appear in all games, while the medium only appear in Devil May Cry 4, and the small only in Devil May Cry 2, Devil May Cry 3, and Devil May Cry 4. Devil Star The Devil Star is a purple star-shaped stone made through alchemy. In each game, it will revitalize a set amount of the player's Devil Trigger if used, and it comes in small and large sizes. A large star will restore all of the player's Devil Trigger, while a small will only restore half. The large stars appear in Devil May Cry 2, Devil May Cry 3, and Devil May Cry 4, and the small appear in Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 2, and Devil May Cry 4. Untouchable The Untouchable is a yellow star-shaped stone made through alchemy.Devil May Cry, Items — Untouchable: "A shield will surround the body, protecting you from any attack for a certain period. You will also be in a Devil Trigger state during this period." It appears only in Devil May Cry, in which if used it will render the player invulnerable for a short period of time, while also putting them in a Devil Trigger state. Holy Star The Holy Star is a blue star-shaped stone filled with divine blessings.Devil May Cry 2, Item File — Holy Star: "A special stone of divine blessings that will purify your body." It appears only in Devil May Cry 2, in which if used it will cure the player of any poison status. Holy Water The Holy Water is a vial of divinely blessed water.Devil May Cry, Items — Holy Water: "Water of divine blessings. It holds the power to eliminate all the evil that's around you." It appears in all games, and if used it will fend off demons and severely damage any that are near the player.Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening, Item File — Holy Water: "This holy water can fend off demons. It severely damages nearby enemies."Devil May Cry 4, Item File — Holy Water: "This holy water can fend off demons. It severely damages nearby enemies." In Devil May Cry 2, it can only be obtained by defeating enemies, and when picked up it will be immediately detonated, damaging all enemies on screen.Devil May Cry 2, Item File — Holy Water: "You can instantly damage all enemies on the screen." Smell of Fear The Smell of Fear is a pink vial. It appears only in Devil May Cry 2, in which if used it will render the player invulnerable to three enemy attacks.Devil May Cry 2, Item File — Smell of Fear: "This will allow you to avoid enemy attack up to three times." Blue Orb An orb of crystallized life energy. The Blue Orbs increase the player's maximum vitality. Whole Blue Orbs can be purchased while others must be collected in Blue Orb Fragments via secret locations and Secret Mission. Four fragments equal one whole Blue Orb Gold Orb True to its namesake, it appears as a yellowish-golden orb of life energy created by alchemy. These are used to revive the player should their life gauge be depleted. In the first game, Gold Orbs served as continues, but in later games, they revive the player exactly from the point they died, with their life filled completely. In DMC2, the DT gauge is also filled up. References Category:Items